The Pong Song
by Anon E. Mous
Summary: It's the Pong Song. What can I say? pleasr r+r. If you e-mail me about this, label it "Pong" or I won't read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pong or the Thong Song. If you think I do, you have other problems.

Sung to the tune of the Thong Song.

() =Back up singers

*=Back up and main singer

The Pong Song

by Anon E. Mous

This thing right here, Is to let all the people know, what Pong is all about. You know. The greatest game of all. Ha ha. Check it out.

Ooh that game's so scandelous

And you know anybody can handle this

So you're moving that paddle like you can play

With that look in your eye, and then you say

I could play 'till I'm seeing spots

I love to play with those paddles and dots

Not just a game I love a lot

I really hate when it says "Game Over"

Chorus:

It has things black and white, white, white

I play it all night, night, night

God I need a life, life, life

I think I'll tell you again

It has things black and white, white, white

I play it all night, night, night

All night long, let me play that Po--ng

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

(Better than a TV show)

Ba-by. That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

*I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop

*Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop

*Better than a TV show

Ba-by. That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

Listen, that Pong's so scandelous

And you know I'll never have my paddle miss

You know you'll never beat me fair and square

I can sit here and play this till I got long hair

I like it so much I play it a lot

It's just two lines and a small dot

Man, at this game, I'm really hot

I still hate when it says "Game Over"

Chorus:

It has things black and white, white, white

I play it all night, night, night

God I need a life, life, life

I think I'll tell you again

It has things black and white, white, white

I play it all night, night, night

All night long, let me play that Po--ng

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

(Better than a TV show)

Ba-by. That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

*I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop

*Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop

(Better than a TV show)

*That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

Baby--

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

Come on

(Better than a TV show)

Baby

*That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

Say now

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

Ugh

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

All right

(Better than a TV show)

*That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

Ooh that game's so scandelous

And you know anybody can handle this

So you're moving that paddle like you can play

With that look in your eye, and then you say

I could play 'till I'm seeing spots

I love to play with those paddles and dots

Not just a game I love a lot

I really hate when it says "Game Over"

Chorus:

It has things black and white, white, white

I play it all night, night, night

God I need a life, life, life

I think I'll tell you again

It has things black and white, white, white

I play it all night, night, night

All night long, let me play that Po--ng

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

(Better than a TV show)

Ba-by. That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

*I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop

*Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop

*Better than a TV show

Ba-by. That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

Say I like it when . . .

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

Baby

(Better than a TV show)

Listen

(That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong)

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

Say I like it when . . .

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

(Better than a TV show)

I don't think you heard me

(That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong)

I said I like the way, you move that thing

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

I see you winning

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

And dissin' me

(Better than a TV show)

Me, you did beat

(That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong)

You did defeat

(I like it when we go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

Oh please

(Way to make that paddle go, boop-boop, boop-boop)

One more

(Better than a TV show)

Baby

(That Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong-Pong)

Oooohhh

Boop-boop, boop-boop

Ugh

Boop-boop, boop-boop

All right

Boop-boop, boop-boop

Oooohhh

Boop-boop, boop-boop

Right

Boop-boop, boop-boop

Oooohhh

Fade out


End file.
